Ice Martians
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Ice Martians were a race of humanoids from the planet Mars. Appearence The Ice Martians had both an endo- and exoskeleton. This exoskeleton covered part of their head, giving them a skull-like appearance, while the rest of their face was exposed muscle. This exoskeleton could vary in appearance, from a smooth, skull-like shape to a more jagged, horned shape. Some Ice Martians also had long flowing hair. Ice Martian females tended to possess a slighter build than males, as well as a spiny dorsal crest which was considered sexually attractive in a manner similar to the breasts of a Human female. They preferred cold climates and could be killed by extreme heat, though small fires were no more dangerous to them than a Human. Due to differences in atmosphere and gravity, in Earth-like environments, Ice Martians perpetually wheezed and tended to move slowly. Despite this, they were capable of moving at fast speeds when needed. They spoke in a drawn-out hiss. The species possessed a large lifespan with the typical lifespan for an Ice Martians living for nearly three hundred standard years. They had a complicated genetic structure. Personality Ice Martians were raised to display a strong sense of personal honour. As an example, after the Fifth Doctor saved the life of the Ice Master Izlyr, he felt obliged by duty to help the Doctor escape. Ice Martians also had a strong dislike for lying, though they would do so in serious situations. They also believed that a victim of murder would not rest in peace until their killer had atoned for the crime. During duels, Ice Warriors often spat at their opponent's face in the challenge. Ice Martians had respect for the laws of combat. Leadership was earned by trials of strength and combat. Ice Martians were noted as being herbivores. Though they had advanced technology such as interstellar space travel and energy whips, the Ice Martians were still a superstitious race who believed in magic and witchcraft. Abilities Though Ice Martians had small sonic weapons built into the wrist of their armour as a personal defence weapon, they tended to use rifles and portable artillery that utilised sonic instead of kinetic or energy damage. They also made use of genetically-engineered weapons, such as a bacteriological weapon based on Martian sleeping fever, as well as the insidious Red Death which was programmed to target individuals with a specific DNA pattern. The Ice Martians were capable of engineering planetary ecosystems to better suit their needs; from their perspective the process was known as "aresforming". They were capable of deploying seeds on a planet that altered the environment and turn it into an icy world. Beyond this, their vessels were equipped with munitions that if detonated at specific could knock a planet out of its orbit. It was known that Ice Martian rockets had remained unchanged for a hundred thousand years and followed the same technological development of tens of thousands of worlds in the galaxy. It was believed that one of the reasons why theIce Martians had never conquered their solar system or indeed the rest of the galaxy was due to the scarcity of resources. Their warships used a propulsion system based on electromagnetism that emitted no heat and was capable of playing havoc with primitive guidance systems. On their homeworld of Mars, the Ice Martians used air cars. As the Ice Martians prided themselves on secrecy, they made use of Chameleon fields to hide certain locations. The Ice Martians made use of this advanced form of solid holography to pack out their fleets. History At some point in Mars history, an alien spaceship crashed into the Fire Trap, the city of the Ice Martians. They used its engines to turn asteroid into spacecrafts. Many tribes left their home region in their asteroid ships to explore space, as well as to conquer other planets to expand the Martian empire. Millions of years ago, a group of Ice Martians led by Ice Lord Arakssor were convicted for their warmongering ways and declared war criminals with their sentence being imprisoned in the ice on the primitive planet Earth in Antarctica where they were to remain for all of time. In 102 A.D., the Ice Martians were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Ice Martians' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Ice Martians were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Ice Martians most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. In 2010, the Ice Martians attempted to join the Shadow Proclimation to gain immunity for their crimes. However, when the mistook the Fourth Doctor for their inspector, he was able to deduce their intentions and informed the Shadow Proclomation, leading the Ice Martians being rejected membership. Ice Martians were used as soilders for the rogue Time Lords of the War Zones. Christmas 2011, a Ice Martian asteroid ship entered the Solar system, lead by a slightly crazy Ice Lord. When the space probe Guinevere One crashed into the ship, they used the blood sample for blood control, threatening to kill everyone with A+ blood unless they were given half the population as slaves. The Ice Martians picked up a signal from the IDRIS's advanced technology and teleported them to their ship. The newly rejuvenated Fifth Doctor activated the blood control, knowing human survival instincts would cause its hold to be broken, which the Ice Lord was also aware of. The Doctor then challenged and defeated the Ice Lord in a sword duel, also killing the Ice Lord when it tried a sneak attack after it's defeat, forcing the Ice Martians to leave Earth alone. However, as the Ice Martian ship was leaving Earth, Prime Minister Anita Caramel allowed Excalibur to fire at it with a previous salvaged alien ray weapon, destroying it, an act the Doctor viewd as murder on Anita's bahalf. The Ice Martains used an on-board energy detectors to detect this threat. They realized that they would die and so placed a curse upon Earth's Christmas day. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained an Ice Martian. In 2014, NASA's first manned mission to Mars encounters a small band of Ice Martians who had been placed in suspended animation to defend the tomb of Izdaal, the greatest warrior of to the Ice Martians. According to these Ice Martians, previous unmanned Mars probes had brought back fragments of alien technology and DNA, and scientists had gone so far as to create human/Martian hybrid clones. These experiments were stopped by the Fifth Doctor and the Ice Martians were left at peace. An Ice Martian was captured by Person Krulius and freed by the Fifth Doctor in 2015. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"Life on Mars" *"Love and War" Time and Space: Series 2 *"Born Again on Christmas" *"The Doctor and the Eocenes" (Mentioned only) * "Welcome to Excalibur" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"An Anomaly on Mars" Time and Space: Series 5 *"Rosewell" (Mentioned only) *"Monster Files" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Hope" (775 cameo) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fourth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor